Seventh Son: The Saga of Ronald Weasley
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: What if Voldemort came back earlier than 4th year? What if he came back the summer before the Golden Trio went to Hogwarts for the first time? This will be a long Ron Weasley original epic story and will start as a mix of Canon and non-canon.


**A/N: Welcome to my new story. This will be my 3** **rd** **novel-length fanfiction. This is different from others I believe. This will be AU.**

 **Summary: What if Voldemort came back earlier than 4** **th** **year? What if he came back the summer before the Golden Trio went to Hogwarts for the first time? The primary character is Ron Weasley, but this story will not be entirely in Ron's POV. There will be several POVs throughout the story, but nonetheless, this is Ron Weasley's story. This story will be told in three parts and will be a long one as it will start the summer before the Golden Trio's first year and ending to about three to six years after their 7** **th** **year at Hogwarts. This is like an epic adventure story. It also has action, comedy, drama, horror, romance, betrayal, and etc…pretty much like a Space Opera movie except without the space and the visual movie.**

 **Before you read, you will see in bold the person's POV and the date. I put the date in to help you guys know when the event (paragraph) is taking place. Finally, this story is rated M for good reasons, but the true M rating may not occur for many chapters.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **A Eventful Summer**

 **Arthur Weasley's POV (July 5** **th** **, 1991)**

Arthur sighed, taking in the sights of the gorgeous orange colored skies that were beginning to dissolve into darkness as nighttime neared. He stared fixatedly at the sky for several minutes with an unhappy look on his face as if something was bothering him. He appeared to be deep in thought, but a crackling static noise suddenly echoed, causing Arthur to snap out of his thoughts. He looked away from the skies to look down at the bench which he sat on where the source of the crackling sound came from. Next to him sat a bulky, copper colored muggle radio. Arthur raised his wand and swished the wand, muttering an incantation, causing a spell to shoot out and hit the radio. The radio suddenly blasted to life as blinking lights on the top of the radio began to brighten from the spell Arthur had cast on the radio. It is as if Arthur was turning the radio on with the use of magic rather than electricity. He lightly smiled before setting down his wand next to his legs on the bench. He then leaned forward slightly, reaching out to the radio with his hands before fiddling with the knobs on the radio. Suddenly, the crackling sound stopped as he came across a certain station number. Arthur leaned backwards, looking as if he had accomplished something he had meant to do which was confirmed mere moments later.

A voice came out as he sat back against the bench and looked out at the skies once again. "W…We just recently received the final confirmation from the Ministry of Magic. As previously mentioned, the question of Hogwarts remaining open due to the unconfirmed sighting by the Aurors was brought up in the Ministry of Magic today. After deep negotiations, the Ministry of Magic and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has come to an agreement which will allow Hogwarts to remain open despite the growing panic amongst the wizarding community. Not much has been revealed as to what this agreement will include, but it is likely a band of Aurors will be stationed on Hogwarts grounds for safety purposes in case HE truly has returned, especially now that it has been confirmed there has been a slight increase in Death Eaters activities. A first since the previous war against You-Know-Who. For now, just as always, attending Hogwarts is not a requirement. Parents are given the choice to either keep their children at home for homeschooling or to send them to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked us to tell all parents listening to this radio who has decided to keep their children at home to please teach their children everything they know, especially defense against dark magic. To repeat his words, 'It is imperative that your children learn as much necessary skills as possible to be prepared for the possible upcoming uprising from the Death Eaters in the upcoming years. Please do not hesitate to contact us for any educational materials for teaching your children skills and we will help you in any way we can.' There you have it folks. Hogwarts will remain open, but the question is, how long will it stay open? We will keep you updated on any further updates. Thank you for listening."

A clicking sound is heard as the radio host ended his talks and a slow, inspirational music began playing on the radio. However, Arthur quickly reached out to the radio and turned it off, ending the sound and quietness enveloped the area once again. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he leaned his head backwards onto the bench. "Here we go again," Arthur muttered out loud to himself.

"Arthur?" A woman's voice shook Arthur out of his thoughts, forcing him to open his eyes and turn his face to the source of the voice. Some distance away stood Molly Weasley looking back at Arthur with a look of deep concern as she squeezed her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Molly." Arthur slowly responded, sitting up in his seat as he spoke. Molly's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she walked forward to the bench where Arthur sat before standing in front of him.

"What is it Arthur? What's wrong?" Molly inquired further, appearing as if afraid of Arthur's upcoming answer.

Arthur looked up at Molly with a solemn look before reaching out to her hands with his and gently pulled on them, encouraging her to sit down next to him which she did moments later.

Arthur stared in Molly's eyes and he could tell she already knew what he would be saying next, even though she really did not want to hear it. "They just confirmed it. Hogwarts will stay open," Arthur finally responded.

Molly closed her eyes tightly and whimpered lightly causing Arthur to put his right arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Arthur no," Molly whispered.

"I know, Molly, but I trust Dumbledore and know that whatever decision he made is whatever he believes is to be the best for all of us." Arthur tried to soothe Molly as she was hoping the Ministry would not make any agreements with Dumbledore to keep Hogwarts open.

It was not that she hated the school or Dumbledore, no. It was that she feared for her children's safety while they attended Hogwarts. Percy and the twins were currently enrolled in the school and Charlie Weasley had just recently graduated before moving out to Romania a month later to start his job as an Assistant Dragon Keeper. However, Ron Weasley was to be the next Weasley children to begin his first year at Hogwarts this upcoming year.

"I do trust Albus, Arthur! You know that! I just…what if something happened at Hogwarts? Think of our children. What if THEY decided to attack the school?" Molly began hyperventilating as she relayed out her fears for her children.

"Molly…Molly! Look, I know you are worried. I am worried too! But…we need to trust Dumbledore that he knows what he is doing. We cannot live our future on what ifs, you know that. I know how much you would rather keep Ronald here and home school him, but remember what Dumbledore told us. He needs to go to Hogwarts. It is for the best for him in the long run. Plus, he will not be alone. He has his three older brothers at Hogwarts. I trust Percy to look after him, but not as much as Fred and George…" Arthur lightly chuckled at this last part causing Molly to give a slight smile, but she dropped it immediately.

Molly sighed heavily and closed her eyes once again for mere moments before opening them and staring back into Arthur's soothing eyes. "I know, but it does not mean I am happy about it one little bit. I will always be worried, much more now that Hogwarts is staying open. I…" Molly stopped as loud yells interrupted her, causing her to turn her head to the source.

In the distance near the house, young Ronald was chasing after his quicker, older brothers, Fred and George. "Give it back! Fred! George! Give it back or I'm going to tell mum!" Ron yelled as both Fred and George reached the house and ran inside followed by Ron.

Molly appeared ready to get up and go after them when she heard Arthur chuckling next to him. She turned to look up at his smiling face as he continued to look at the place where Fred, George and Ron recently were at. "Ron has to go to Hogwarts. It is not fair to rob him of the experience that Hogwarts can offer him, even during these upcoming dark times. Dumbledore truly believes that this is the best course for Ron's future." Arthur finished as he turned his eyes back to Molly.

Molly shook her head slightly, "No, I do not believe it, Arthur. It simply cannot be true. They are made all the time and they never always turn out to be completely true, you know that. Plus, she's a fraud!"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "I agree with you that she can be a fraud, but she was right about the Potters, at least some of it so far. I am not saying that it will turn out to be true, but we can never predict the future. We just have to let things happen as it is meant to be."

"I still don't like it one bit Arthur and I never will." Molly retorted, standing up as she spoke.

Arthur looked up at Molly who looked down at him and he stood up next to her as well.

"Yes, Molly, I am aware." He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips which Molly returned. Arthur pulled back and smiled down at her, "Let's continue this conversation later. I know you still want to find a way to keep Ron here, but it won't happen now. Ron will be going to Hogwarts. For now, why don't you go inside and finish up making dinner. I need to set up the wards. It'll take me about half an hour."

Molly sighed and Arthur leaned forward once again, pecking her on the forehead. She smiled sadly before turning around and walking back into the Burrow. Arthur looked after her until she walked inside before turning around.

Arthur took out his wand and prepared to set up the wards around the Burrow. He had not done this since the last war when You-Know-Who terrorized the Wizarding World. The wards he would be setting up would be five times stronger than the ones he had used back then thanks to his oldest son, Bill, who was a curse breaker and had improved the warding spells immensely.

He lifted his wand arm and swished the wand, speaking out the incantation as he did this. A bright white light shot out from the wand which caused a clear shimmering light to surround the Burrow where Arthur stood. He moved constantly, speaking out the incantation as he swished the wand while walking around the Burrow to ensure that the barrier surrounded the entire property.

Over a half hour later, he let out a deep sigh as he pocketed his wand. His forehead was glistening with sweat from the exertion due to the spell which he immediately wiped off with the sleeve of his shirt. His glasses were a bit fogged and Arthur took them off his face to clean off the foggy-mist on the frames with the hem of his shirt. After they were clear once again, he put them on his face and looked up at the dark skies. The moon appeared to be full tonight and shone brightly. Arthur smiled sadly momentarily as he thought of Albus Dumbledore's plan to keep Hogwarts and inwardly hoped that it was a wise decision during these upcoming dark times.

 **Harry Potter's POV (July 20** **th** **, 1991)**

 _Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…_

The continuous tapping noise could be heard through the cupboard of the Dursley's home.

 _Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…_

In the cupboard, a ten year old black haired boy was lying on his stomach on a small bed with his elbows keeping him up on the hardwood floor next to the bed. In his hand was a black toy knight on a horse that he had stolen from his cousin, Dudley, years ago.

This is what he did everyday when his uncle and aunt didn't need him to do anything. Sure, it was depressing, but this had been the way his life had been since he came here and it helped aid his boredom some. Even though he didn't remember his first few years, the Dursleys still hated having him here.

In just 11 days, Harry would be turning 11 years old and a month after that, he would be going to public school. He had always had a hard time making friends and he hoped that going to a public school would change that, but it was very unlikely. All he had was the spiders in the cupboard and Dudley's old Knight on a horse toy.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The banging noise on the cupboard door startled Harry out of his reverie.

"Boy! Get out there! Make us breakfast, NOW! **"** Vernon Dudley roared from behind the door. The clacking sound of a latch being removed from the door resounded into the cupboard.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered back. He waited for his uncle's footsteps to walk away before sighing heavily and getting up from his spot. He opened the cupboard door and exited the cupboard.

Around him were many pictures of the family on both walls. Most of the pictures were of Dudley. He looked down at himself to find his clothes slightly dusty, so he wiped away as much dust as he could before leaving the hall to the kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen and went straight ahead for the fridge where he grabbed some eggs, bacon, and English muffins before going to the stove. He put plenty of extra bacons on one of the frying pans for Dudley and Vernon.

While he cooked breakfast, he could hear his uncle talking proudly to his aunt, Petunia, about Dudley going to Smeltings. His uncle recounted several stories during his time at Smeltings, but Harry couldn't care less. So, he tuned out their voices and focused on cooking.

Nearly half an hour later, Harry ate charred bits of bacon that he had messed up on while cooking them. A knocking sound startled the Dursleys.

"Who would be knocking this early?" Vernon growled. He got up to go to the door since this was one of the few things that he never told Harry to do. Harry knew the reason why, it was because he was embarrassed to have Harry living with them and would rather it be a member of the Dursley family who answered the door rather than him.

"Who are you?" Harry heard his uncle said at the front door that he had just opened. Harry was in the kitchen, so he couldn't see who the guest was, but all he could do was listen.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley." Harry heard a deep voice.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you up there?" His uncle growled.

"May we come in? This is about Harry Potter." The deep voiced man calmly replied.

"There is no Harry Potter here!" Vernon spat. He moved to close the door, but the man at the other side of the door put his foot in between the door to prevent it from closing.

"You cannot fool me Mr. Dursley. I know Harry Potter lives here and I know he sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs." The man said. His uncle sputtered and was in shock which caused the man to be able to push his way into the house. Behind the man was a huge man with a big beard. Harry didn't know how this huge guy was going to fit inside the house since he had to be well over 7 foot and a lot taller. Nonetheless, the huge man ducked and stayed as low as he could to fit his height in the house.

"How dare you! I'll have you arrested!" Vernon snarled. Vernon tried to block the old man and the giant's way into the house. The giant man easily pushed him out of the way without hurting him. Harry was surprised that he could push him out of the way gently because the size of the man made Harry think that the man could send his uncle flying across the room with just one big push. "Get your hands off me!" Vernon yelled as he was pushed away.

"Mr. Potter, you may come out from behind that door." The old man said in an amused voice. Harry's eyes widened as he slowly inched his way out into the hall from the kitchen. "Ah, there you are. Do you mind if we talk in the living room, Mr. Dursley?"

"Mind? Of course I mind! I want you to leave right now!" Vernon snapped.

The old man just smiled before replying, "This is a matter about his education at Hogwarts." That one word was enough to shut Vernon up. "Now, Mr. Potter, let's go into the living room."

Harry didn't say anything except he walked to the living room, ignoring his uncle's murderous glares. He sat down on the couch as the old man followed him into the living room. The old man sat on a chair across from the couch and the giant man stood behind the old man.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. I am here to talk to you about your education and attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

All Harry could think of was in what the heck is Hogwarts. He has never even heard of the word before. "Hogwarts?" Harry muttered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you got the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head 'no'. He knew that he had received a letter for him just a few weeks ago, but he never got the chance to see who it was from before Dudley grabbed it out of his hands and giving it to his uncle which his uncle proceeded to set on fire.

"No? Well, I have an extra letter with me. Go ahead and read it before we talk." Dumbledore said as he reached into one of the pockets on his coat and pulled out a yellowish-white envelope before handing it over to Harry.

"NO! He will NOT be going to that school!" Uncle Vernon roared from the doorway of the living room. Harry jumped in his seat as he took the letter out of Dumbledore's hands. Harry turned to look at his uncle whose face was red with anger.

"Mr. Vernon, that is not up to you. You may be his relatives, but it is up to his birth parents, Lily and James Potter, who wanted their son, Mr. Potter, to go to Hogwarts. I must ask you to please be quiet while I talk to Mr. Potter here. If you refuse to cooperate, I can have Rubeus Hagrid here take you out of this room." Dumbledore said, staring back at Vernon as if daring him to refuse.

After several seconds of the stare-down, Harry looked down at the envelope in his hands before opening it. He pulled out the letter and read it. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Magic? Magic is not real. Is this some kind of a joke? Probably my uncle's sick idea of a joke.'_ Harry thought.

"Is this a joke?" Harry said out loud.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry with a serious look on his face. "No, Mr. Potter, it is not a joke. This school is where your parents attended when they were your age. Your name has been written down to attend Hogwarts the day you were born."

"But, magic. I'm not a magician or a wizard, whatever it is called." Harry replied confusedly.

"Oh really; are you quite sure about that, Mr. Potter? Have you ever had unexplainable things happen to you or around you whenever you were scared or angry?"

Harry thought back to the times he had gotten angry or scared. He knew what the old man was talking about; there had been strange things that had happened whenever he got angry.

"It's really hard to believe this, but can you tell me more?" Harry said. Dumbledore smiled and the next hour was spent by talking about Hogwarts. Dumbledore explained almost everything about Hogwarts and what to expect when going to Hogwarts.

"There is another piece of paper behind that acceptance letter. It is your list of required items you must get for Hogwarts. The only best place to get them here is Diagon Alley and Mr. Hagrid here will take you to buy them today. I hope that is alright with you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore finished.

Harry looked back at him as he thought about going to Hogwarts. He still found it unbelievable and was expecting his uncle to end this joke. However, it never came, so he decided he would do it. He nodded and the old man smiled in return.

After a few more rants from his uncle, Harry finally left the house with the giant man named Rubeus Hagrid. He looked in the street to see children playing a game of football and thought he may have a better experience at Hogwarts than he would do here. He wasn't normal and he knew that long before these two strange men showed up. Things had always happened around him that caused his uncle to forbid him from hanging out with his friends. Harry had a few friends at his school, but he wasn't exactly close to them because of his uncle.

He hoped that going to Hogwarts would completely change that as he followed Hagrid to a big motorcycle next to the curb on the street in front of the house. That day, he received his very first experience with seeing magic and he heard stories about his parents from Hagrid. It could be the best change in Harry Potter's life so far, although he did find it annoying to see people staring and pointing at him because he had just recently found out that he was famous from Hagrid.

 **Hermione Granger's POV (July 26** **nd** **, 1991)**

In her hands was an open book called _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte. On the right page, near the bottom, were few wet spots. Another tear streamed down her cheek and plopped on the book once again. The crying female dropped the book from her hands and reached up to her face, wiping all her tears away as she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." The girl said in a hoarse voice.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her father asked as he opened the door to her room and closed the door behind him. He then walked towards Hermione's bed and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong, Daddy. It's just silly," Hermione muttered as she felt another tear roll down her cheeks and she quickly wiped it away once again. She made certain her daddy didn't see it, but it was obvious that she was crying.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Her daddy whispered as he gathered up Hermione into his arms. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his chest. "What happened today?"

"The same old thing," Hermione found herself saying, knowing that she would spill everything that had happened today. Her daddy was good at getting her to spill her secrets as she continued talking, "I was at the library and I found this book I've wanted to read for a long time. These two boys from my school showed up in front of the library and decided to start picking on me again. I've told you about those two stupid boys."

"Yes, you have. I'm sorry you had to go through that again. I've already talked to their parents before and apparently they've still haven't stopped bothering you. Look, I'll talk to their parents again and…"

"Daddy, no! Please, don't bother them. I believe it'll just make it worse, please." Hermione interrupted her father and pleaded.

Her dad looked down at her and sighed, "Fine, I won't talk to them, honey, but promise me that if they ever bother you again, you will let me know."

"I promise, daddy."

"So, are you any better or do you need another hug?"

"I'd like another hug." Her father grabbed her around her waist and hugged her.

"What's going on in here?" A voice interrupted them from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see her mum standing in the doorway of her room.

"Just a little problem with some little kids at Hermione's school." Her dad replied to her mum.

"I see, well, have you finished your homework Hermione?" Her mum asked.

Hermione knew it was wrong, but she actually had a favorite parent and it was her dad. She never got along with her mum because her mum was always making her study. It was important to her that Hermione got A's in all of her classes or she would get in trouble. Every time she got less than an A, her mum grounded her and made her study much harder until she got her grades back up to an A in those classes.

Because of that, Hermione always had to be the best in her classes just to get her mother's approval. It was also another reason why she had no friends. Of course, there was one other person that had been her first and only friend. It was a girl her age that had moved to next door of her house. They got to know each other and became fast friends. It was summer time and they began hanging out pretty much every single day. It was when they got back to school when her friend got to know the real Hermione and she had begun ignoring Hermione since then. It wasn't just because of her study habits; it was also that sometimes strange things would happen around Hermione. It usually was whenever she was scared or angry. Since that time, Hermione had decided she didn't need friends and that she only needed her books.

"Yes, mum, I've finished all my homework." Hermione replied, hoping her mum wouldn't ask to look at her papers.

"Good, come on downstairs and get the table ready. Dinner will ready in 10 minutes." With that, her mum turned around and left her room. Hermione sighed and got up from the bed.

"Thanks for making me feel better, daddy." Hermione hugged her dad once again who had just got up from her bed.

"Anything for my little bookworm," her dad replied. Hermione smiled at the pet name. At first, she had hated it, but warmed up to it and would only allow her dad to say that to her.

One hour had passed since her mum had showed up in her room. Hermione was currently reading a book in the living room while her dad listened to the radio. Her mum was also sitting next to her dad. It had been quiet after dinner until a knock on the front door startled them.

"Who could it be?" Her dad asked out loud as he rose from his seat. He walked out of the living room to the front door. Hermione could hear the front door opening.

"Mr. Granger, I hope I haven't interrupted anything." A female voice came. The voice didn't sound familiar at all to Hermione.

"No, it's okay. Um, not to be rude, but who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh! I apologize, Mr. Granger, I'm Professor McGonagall. I would like to have a word with you, your wife, and your daughter since what I have to say is a matter of Miss Granger's education." The woman replied.

 _'_ _My education? Did I do something wrong? Surely not.'_ Hermione worriedly thought as she heard her dad letting the woman in and closing the front door. She heard two separate footsteps coming towards the living room. Hermione immediately put her book away and sat up straighter.

An old woman walked into the living room as her dad followed her into the room as well. "Please have a seat." Her dad guided her to a seat on the couch and went back to sit next to his wife.

"Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry to interrupt your evenings, but I have some news for your daughter, Miss Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but I prefer to be called Professor McGonagall. I have to ask, did you both receive a letter last Tuesday?" Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion of this unnamed letter. She wondered if it was about her or not as she turned her head to look at her parents expectantly.

Her parents turned to look at each other with a nervous, but surprised expression on their faces. "Um, what was the letter about, may I ask?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, you may, and the letter was about Hogwarts." That was all she had to say for her parents to look at her with a questioning look. "Do you still have the letter with you?"

Her parents shook her head no, "I threw away since it looked like it was a joke."

"Well, fortunately, I did bring another copy of the letter just in case something like this had happened." The woman named Professor McGonagall took out an old yellowish looking paper, which was the letter, out of one of her pockets. "I believe this is yours, Miss Granger. Read it and then you can ask all the questions you want afterwards."

"Okay." Hermione whispered as she took the letter out of Professor McGonagall's hands. She looked away from her and down to the letter in her hand. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. That sounds unusual. What does that mean? Is this an insult? Calling me a witch?!'_ Hermione thought.

She looked up at Professor McGonagall and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, "Miss Granger, how about I explain everything so we can get all this confusion out of the way. First things first, have you ever had anything strange happen around you whenever you got angry or scared?"

Her eyes widened in shock at this. For the next half hour, Professor McGonagall spent the entire time explaining what Hogwarts was and about Hermione's magical abilities. She also had used a spell in front of them that finally convinced her parents that magic was real. Professor McGonagall had explained that someone would be here the next day to take Hermione and her parents to a place called Diagon Alley where she could get all her supplies if she was still going to go to Hogwarts.

That night, Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face. She had a feeling that her life would change for the greater good. She also believed that she could finally make friends since these other children were exactly like Hermione. This was a new chance, a chance to be normal and she wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore. With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Ron Weasley's POV (August 28** **th** **, 1991)**

"This is it Scabbers. Only three days left until Hogwarts. Bloody hell, I'm nervous. I don't even have my bloody wand yet. Mum said I would get it from Charlie, but he has not given it to me yet. Ugh. He better come or I will look like a bloody idiot at Hogwarts with no wand." Ron said to Scabbers, his rat who was apparently napping. Ron was sitting on his bed because he had nothing to do and was bored as he was now talking to his rat, Scabbers.

"Ronald!" the yell of his mother captured Ron's attention.

"Bloody hell, probably wants me to throw away some gnomes again. Those little buggers just won't stop coming back." Ron said as he stood up from his bed, leaving his napping rat behind. He left his room and peered over the banister of the stairs as he yelled, "What mum!"

"Charlie's here and wants to talk with you!" his mother yelled back.

Ron was surprised as he had just been talking about Charlie and the wand a minute ago.

He immediately ran down the stairs as fast as he could because it had been around 2 months since he'd last seen his brother, Charlie. He reached the bottom of the steps and saw Charlie talking to his mum.

Charlie noticed Ron and turned to Ron, "Hey, Ronnie, how's it going?"

"Bored." Ron replied.

Charlie chuckled, "I bet you are. Can't wait to go to Hogwarts, brother?"

Ron shrugged, "Of course."

"Well, there is one thing you can't go to Hogwarts without. Your wand." Charlie said and showed Ron his old wand. "Here you go, Ronnie. I got a new one two months ago, but I've been busy as hell. Sorry, bro." Charlie said, making sure his mum was out of earshot as she retreated to the kitchen when he said 'hell'.

"Finally! Thanks!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed the wand out of Charlie's hand.

"No problem. You know, you are lucky to be going to Hogwarts. I thought for sure that mum would be keeping you out of Hogwarts because of everything that's happening now."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I thought the same. I think dad convinced her not to keep me out of Hogwarts."

"However, I think there is a good chance Ginny won't be going. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that mum will not back down and keep her out of Hogwarts. I feel bad for her. I mean, I know that is a year away and things may change for the better, but I am really uncertain she'll be going to Hogwarts. Don't tell Ginny though because that'll only devastate her." Charlie told Ron and Ron nodded. "Well, that's all I've got to say. Good luck at Hogwarts, I've got to get back to Romania. See you later, Ronnie." Charlie ruffled Ron's hair before leaving through the floo.

Ron held the wand in his hand and felt nothing special about it. He then put it in his pocket and moved to the stairs, but before going up the stairs, he heard voices from the kitchen. Ron silently moved closer to the door to the kitchen to listen.

"Molly, I know you are worried, but we don't need to worry about something like that for about five or six years." His father said.

His mum replied, "Arthur, he better wait until marriage!" his mum snapped.

"Look, just ignore the Prophet. No one truly knows for sure if he is back. As you can see here, it has not been confirmed. Clearly the Ministry of Magic could not find proof of his return or they don't want to acknowledge it to the public. For now, Hogwarts is still one of the safest places for Ron to be. He will be fine, Molly. Please trust me. I trust Dumbledore."

Ron heard his mum sigh heavily and he heard footsteps moving. Ron immediately moved away from the door and back into the living room, hiding on the floor in front of the house. The door to the kitchen opened and several footsteps resounded throughout the room.

"I'm going to bed Arthur. I'm done." Molly spoke out.

With that, she walked up the stairs while his dad followed her. Ron was now filled with curiosity over with what they had just said and wondered what the bloody hell they meant.

He got up off the ground from the floor and walked over to the kitchen door before entering. Ron looked around and did not see a Daily Prophet. He sighed and was about to turn around and leave when a thought popped up. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to walk over to the garbage bin next to the pantry. Ron then opened it and saw a slightly crumpled up Daily Prophet in the bin. He immediately grabbed it and put it under his arms before leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs quietly as possible to his room.

Inside his room, he moved to sit on his bed and unrolled the crumpled up newspaper. As clear as day, on front of the Daily Prophet, big bold letters read "You-Know-Who Sighting Unconfirmed". Ron read the headline out loud and gasped loudly. As he did, he heard frantic squeaking sounds causing him to turn his head and look at his pet, Scabbers, moving back and forth in quick movements.

Ron stood up and walked over to the cage, "What's wrong Scabbers?" He looked down at his rat who seemed to be upset about something, but he could not figure out why. "I can't believe it. Now I know why mum and dad has been acting strange the last couple weeks. I wonder if it's true. If he's truly back. I hope nothing happens at Hogwarts. Just a few more days until I go there. I hope I get into Gryffindor." Ron continued talking to himself as he looked away from the cage where Scabbers continued to pace back and forth and looked out the window at the full moon. "Bloody hell, I'm nervous. What if I'm no good at Hogwarts?" Ron became quiet as he stared out the window, appearing deep in thought.

 **A/N: I hope that all the switching POVs were not too confusing for y'all. This is not something that will occur in every chapter. Most likely each chapter from now on will only have one POV, but sometimes two if needed (like Ron and Hermione in one chapter). This will most likely be my longest work, maybe two or three times longer than Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. It is basically a rewrite of the entire Harry Potter series, so it will not be entirely canon, but it will start out as Canon for a little bit. The Main character is clearly Ron Weasley and most of the POVs throughout this story, at least 90% or so, will be Ron's.**

 **Now, don't expect another chapter soon. I posted this chapter right away because of what happened with A Death Eater's Regrets and wanted to make up for it. Plus, I am currently really busy with the upcoming holidays and also am still in the process of applying to several graduate schools. I hate leaving stories uncompleted, so I may return to that story. It's just…losing all these chapters have made me lose motivation because I had revised several already and a lot of work went into expanding those to twice or so more longer than the originals. I still have not heard back from the library, but I doubt I ever will. All I can do is move on...unless...a fanfiction reader out there actually already copied each chapter onto their computer for reading purposes? It is possible. Until next time...**


End file.
